Promise
by Pleasure Seeker
Summary: "Jadi Yamanaka Ino, mau kah kau melakukan itu?" "Tentu saja! Makasette yo!" Kesepakatan apa yang dibuat Ino? dengan siapa ia membuat kesepakatan? Bisakah ia menepatinya?. Canon-setting. One Shoot.
Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto and I got no commercial advantages from this FanFiction

Genre : General/Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : GaaIno

Warning : AR, Typo, Corny, OOC

* * *

 **Promise**

"Jadi, Anda berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat, Tsunade- _sama_?" seorang _Jounin_ medis kepercayaan Hokage kelima bertanya pada Sang Hokage sambil membereskan lembaran kertas yang berserakan di meja Hokage.

"Ya, bagaimana Shizune? Apa sudah ada surat dari Jiraiya?" Tanya Sang Hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade sambil menyesap teh kesukaannya.

"Belum, mungkin siang ini Jiraiya- _sama_ akan mengabari lewat katak kurasa," jelas Shizune sambil menyimpan kertas-kertas tadi dalam bentuk tumpukan dan meletakkannya di sudut lain ruangan Hokage.

Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya dan melihat ke arah jendela, "Baiklah, mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi 'kan? Bagaimana dengan _shinobi_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal dan menemani mereka?"

"Raido dan Genma tadi memberitahuku bahwa mereka sudah menunggu di gerbang," jawab Shizune sambil memindahkan tumpukan dokumen dan surat lain yang harus diselesaikan oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade mengerling sebentar ke arah tumpukan itu dan menghela napas sejenak yang menimbulkan sedikit embun pada kaca jendela di hadapannya. Ia lalu kini menatap ke arah Shizune, "Bawakan aku _dango_ dan _anmitsu_ … yang banyak!"

" _Hai'_!" begitu respon Shizune seraya mengajak Tonton untuk meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

-0-

Di gerbang Konoha, telah menunggu dua orang _shinobi_. Seorang _Genin_ dan seorang _Chuunin_. _Kunoichi Genin_ yang berambut pirang panjang itu nampak bosan menunggu tamu yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

"Oh Ino, hentikanlah! Stop menghentak-hentakkan kakimu!" tegur si _Chuunin_ , Nara Shikamaru.

"Tapi ini membosankan, mana _sih_ rombongan Suna?" timpal Ino sekenanya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sangat nampak jika ia memang sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang kurang baik. Berbeda dengan keadaan ketika ia dengan antusias menerima misi tersebut.

"Lihatlah, itu mereka!" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dengan kepalanya.

" _Kami-sama_ , akhirnya mereka datang!" ucap Ino dengan senang. Entah bagaimana _mood_ -nya kini seketika berubah drastis. Buru-buru Ino merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya agar nampak cantik.

"Selamat datang di Konohagakure _no sato_ , Saba—maksudku, Kazekage- _sama_!" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Boku wa Gaara, Sunagakure no Kazekage, yoroshiku_!" jawab Gaara.

" _Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu Kazekage-sama_!" Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Kazekage-sama, Ino akan mendampingi Anda selama kunjungan Anda di Konohagakure, sedangkan saya akan mendampingi Temari dan Kankurou. Godaime- _sama_ sudah menunggu Anda, mari kami antar!" jelas Shikamaru kemudian.

"Mari saya antar Kazekage- _sama_!" ajak Ino secara sopan.

"Gaara, namaku Gaara. Lagipula kita satu generasi, panggil saja aku dengan namaku."

"Eh, baiklah kalau begitu Gaara, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perjalananmu tadi, Gaara- _kun_?" Ino sempat kaget dengan respon Gaara tadi namun akhirnya mampu mengembalikan suasana agar cair.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena rute Konoha-Suna adalah rute yang bersih."

"Hmm begitu ya, memang sih karena hal itu jadinya perjalanannya tidak menyenangkan ya? Pasti tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik 'kan?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik? Apa itu?" Tanya Gaara kemudian dan berhasil membuat Ino kaget tak menyangka.

"Yah sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu?"

"Apa contohnya?"

"Contohnya? Banyak, mau kuceritakan semuanya?"

Gaara mengangguk tanda setuju.

Lalu Ino mulai bercerita sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ruang Hokage.

"Temari, biasanya Gaara paling tidak tahan dengan orang cerewet 'kan?" Kankurou berbisik pada Temari.

Temari mengangguk, "tapi rupanya anak itu lain, mungkin gadis Ino itu pintar memilih topik."

"Bisa jadi," ucap Kankurou sambil mengangkat bahu.

"….dan yang paling lucu adalah Naruto satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah penyusup amatir yang menyamar sebagai Lee- _san_ dan Gai-s _ensei_ , padahal jelas-jelas itu mudah dikenali karena mereka tidak memakai _henge no jutsu makanya_ Tsunade-sama, Sakura dan Tenten mengerjai mereka, mulai dari menanam padi di sawah esktra luas, menebar pupuk sampai merawat Katsuyu- _sama_ yang pura-pura terkena flu, benar-benar Naruto _no baka_ hahahaha….." Ino bercerita sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha benar-benar lucu, Naruto memang sepertinya mudah dikerjai," ujar Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

Kankuro dan Temari menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan raut wajah kaget.

" _Doushitta_?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Temari.

" _I-ie.…masaka_?" Temari nyaris berbisik.

"Temari?" Shikamaru mulai khawatir.

"Gaara.…Gaara tertawa?" ucap Kankuro pelan.

"Nah, hal itu wajar dan tidak perlu kaget begitu 'kan?" Shikamaru nampak tidak mengerti.

"Kalau orang lain wajar saja, tapi Gaara….dia nyaris tidak pernah memiliki emosi….dan sekarang dia tertawa? Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu Shikamaru?"

"Gaara.…terakhir dia tertawa adalah sebelum Yashamaru- _Jisan_ meninggal, itu sudah lama sekali ketika kami masih kecil dan sekarang dia tertawa seolah dia sedang senang? Nyaris mustahil….apa ini pertanda buruk?" Kankuro nampak masih belum memercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

" _So ka_ ….biarkan saja, kita urus hal ini nanti, _Godaime-sama_ sudah menunggu kita, ayo masuk!" Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan suasana kaget tadi.

" _Oi_ Gaara ayo cepat, Hokage- _sama_ sudah menunggu sejak tadi! Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" seru Kankuro.

"Gaara, tanpa sadar kita berjalan terlalu lambat, _gomenasai_ aku pasti terlalu banyak berbicara dan kamu pasti merasa tidak enak untuk menyuruhku berhenti 'kan?" ucap Ino sambil tertunduk.

"Tenang saja Ino, ini bukan salahmu, aku mungkin terlalu nyaman tadi berjalan denganmu, ayo mereka sudah menunggu!" Gaara lalu menggenggam dan menarik tangan Ino dan berjalan lebih cepat.

-0-

"Jadi, bagaimana pertemuan tadi? Berjalan lancar 'kan?" Ino bertanya sambil mengamati Gaara.

"Ya.…Konoha ternyata begitu indah." Jawab Gaara dengan pandangan mata yang menyapu seluruh pemandangan yang terlihat.

" _Un_ ….kita berada di tempat yang tepat, disini kita bisa melihat seluruh desa, bukit Hokage memang cocok untuk menjernihkan pikiran kita, aku sering kesini ketika aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan merenung apakah keputusan yang kubuat benar-benar keputusan yang tepat…. _ano_ Gaara- _kun_ , tadi tanpa sengaja aku membaca pikiran Shikamaru dan Kankuro dan akhirnya aku mengetahui tentang pertemuan tadi….aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ino meminta maaf sambil mengamati raut wajah Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran? Bagaimana?"

"Aku berasal dari klan Yamanaka, pengendali pikiran dan saat ini aku sedang berlatih di divisi intel Konoha.…jadi ya….aku mulai mampu membaca pikiran hehe."

"Ino….katamu tadi disini tempat yang tepat untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan merenung, bagaimana caranya?"

"Paling baik jika kita berbagi masalah dengan orang yang kita percaya, saran dan dukungan dari orang yang kita percaya selalu merupakan obat terbaik saat kita memiliki masalah atau beban, menyendiri bukan selalu solusi terbaik untuk merenung."

"Aku….ingin seperti dia, memiliki ikatan dengan penduduk desa dan keberadaan diakui, bukan ditakuti….."

"Kau sudah melakukannya Gaara- _kun_ , aku yakin pasti banyak yang mendukungmu untuk menjadi Kazekage 'kan? Kau Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah _lho_! Di saat aku berkutat dengan ujian Chuunin kau malah sudah menjadi Kage, aku iri padamu hehe!" Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Sesulit apapun situasi yang kau hadapi, percayalah pasti selalu ada orang-orang yang siap membantumu, aku misalnya, aku ahli _lho_ dalam hal mendengar curahan hati seseorang!" tambah Ino kemudian.

"Aku dulu selalu berpikir apa arti keberadaanku di dunia, dan sekarang aku mulai memahami apa arti keberadaanku." Ucap Gaara setelah beberapa saat keheningan.

"Naruto dulu dikucilkan penduduk desa padahal dia yatim piatu, aku sedikit mengerti penderitaanmu di masa lalu walau belum sepenuhnya mengerti karena belum pernah mengalaminya tetapi percayalah Gaara- _kun_ , kau bukan satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengalaminya dan jangan berpikir bahwa seluruh dia menentangmu dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkanmu, separah apapun rasa kesepianmu tapi niscaya akan selalu ada orang yang berada di sampingmu."

"Aku lahir dengan mengorbankan nyawa ibuku dan terlahir dengan seekor bijuu dalam diriku, aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta dan mulai mencarinya entah kemana, mungkin tanda ini sebenarnya tidak cocok untukku….." Ujar Gaara sambil menyentuh tanda di dahinya.

"Itu bohong, tidak pernah ada seseorang yang belum pernah merasakan cinta, ibumu pasti mencintaimu, beliau siap mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melahirkanmu, saudara-saudaramu juga pasti menyayangimu, tanpa kau perlu mencaripun cinta telah hadir dalam hatimu tanpa kau sadari."

"Cinta? Apa sebenarnya cinta itu dan mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya?" Gaara bertanya dengan raut muka serius.

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau rasakan dengan panca inderamu, tapi dengan ini….." Ino berkata sambil menyentuh dada Gaara dan melanjutkan, "seringkali tanpa sadar justru kita telah merasakan cinta itu dan kau tahu, cinta adalah satu-satunya obat yang paling mujarab untuk sakit hati, sakit yang tidak biasa dan sangat menyakitkan, banyak orang yang berkata lebih baik sakit secara fisik daripada sakit hati….." Ino kemudian mulai melukai jarinya dengan kunai dan darah mulai mengalir dengan deras.

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara menjadi sangat panik.

" _Daijoubu_ ….tapi sakit hati lebih menyakitkan karena lukanya tidak terlihat dan lebih sulit untuk disembuhkan.…." Ino lalu menyembuhkan luka itu dengan iryou ninjutsu kemudian lanjut berkata,"tapi luka di hati hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh cinta dan kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu hingga mampu menyembuhkan luka di hatimu Gaara- _kun_."

"Ino…. _arigatou_!" Gaara tersenyum sangat tulus.

"Gaara! Kucari kau kemana-mana ternyata kau disini, ada yang perlu kusampaikan." Kankuro tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Aku menunggu di bawah ya Gaara, aku akan mengajakmu ke Ramen Ichiraku! Tenang saja aku yang traktir! _Matta ne_ Gaara- _kun_!" Ino kemudian menghilang menjadi kumpulan kelopak bunga berwarna ungu yang beterbangan.

-0-

"Naruto sering sekali makan di Ramen Ichiraku, wajar sih karena ramen disitu memang enak, kau harus mencobanya Gaara- _kun_!" Ujar Ino setengah berpromosi di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju Ramen Ichiraku.

"Benarkah?"

" _Un_ , Naruto sangat menyukai ramen, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengunyahnya melainkan mengisapnya, sungguh aku belum pernah melihat seseorang makan ramen seperti itu hahaha."

' _Aku sering melihat orang lain tertawa, tapi melihatnya tertawa seakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari orang ini._ ' Pikir Gaara sambil tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Ino tertawa dan terus bercerita.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Gaara-kun! Itu di depan! Ayo masuk!" ajak Ino sambil menarik lengan Gaara dan berlari kecil.

" _Irashaimase_!" seru Ayame, putri pemilik Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi.

"Oh bukankah ini Yamanaka Ino? Siapa yang bersamamu? Pacarmukah?" sapa Teuchi.

" _E-eto_ , ini _Sunagakure no Godaime Kazekage_ , Gaara!" elak Ino sambil menahan rona wajahnya seraya memperkenalkan Gaara.

" _Yoroshiku_!" sapa Gaara.

"Oh sebuah kehormatan, Kazekage Sunagakure mampir di tempat ini, silakan duduk dan pesan apa saja Kazekage- _sama_!" Teuchi merasa sangat senang.

"Silakan melihat-lihat menu kami dulu, Kazekage- _sama_!" ucap Ayame sambil menyodorkan daftar menu pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang paling enak disini Ino?" Tanya Gaara meminta pendapat Ino.

"Hmm Naruto paling sering pesan miso ramen dengan charsiu da-….."

"Cukup dengan segala hal tentang Naruto, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu Yamanaka Ino, hm?" Gaara memotong ucapan Ino dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

" _E-eto_ ….aku….aku suka tonkotsu ramen dengan charsiu karena kaya akan kolagen _demo shikasi_ aku selalu pesan itu tapi kalau Gaara- _kun_ pikir itu bukan ide yang baik sebaiknya pesan yang la….."

" _Iie_ , tidak masalah aku pesan itu saja, menu yang sama dengan kesukaanmu!" lagi-lagi Gaara memotong ucapan Ino.

" _Hontou ni daijoubu ka_ Gaara- _kun_? Kalo begitu kami pesan dua porsi tonkotsu ramen dengan _topping_ charsiu Ayame- _neesan_!" Ino langsung memesan setelah melihat Gaara mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, jadi bagaimana jika kamu memberitahuku hal tentangmu, Ino?" ucap Gaara kemudian.

" _E-eto_ , aku suka warna ungu, aku suka bunga karena bagiku bunga adalah sesuatu yang indah, dan bunga menyimpan sejuta makna, kau pernah dengar pepatah _hanakotoba no kazukazu_? Terdengar _kawai_ bukan?" Ino tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dan memancarkan aura senang.

"Selain sebagai kunoichi, aku juga ikut membantu toko bunga Yamanaka yang keluarga kami jalankan, jika ada waktu luang aku selalu menghabiskan waktu disitu, ya selain latihan tentunya hehe….ah pesanan kita datang, _arigatou_ Ayame- _neesan_ , Teuchi- _Jisan_!"

"Maaf menunggu, silakan dinikmati Ino,Kazekage- _sama_!" ucap Teuchi sambil menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Ino senang.

" _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Gaara pelan.

"Ah~ _oishi~ desu ne_! _Ne_ Gaara- _kun_ lezat sekali bukan? Apa kubilang! _Ichiraku no tonkotsu ramen_ memang yang terbaik!" Ino sangat menikmati ramennya.

" _Un_ , memang lezat, kami di Sunagakure tidak mempunyai ramen selezat ini, kurasa aku menyukai menu pilihanmu Ino."

" _Ne ne_ Gaara- _kun_ , tidak salah 'kan menu pilihanku itu artinya kau harus mentraktirku!" Goda Ino bercanda.

"Ah tidak masalah!"

" _Are_? _Eto_ Gaara- _kun_ aku tadi hanya bercanda _lho_ , tidak usah serius begitu!" Ino merasa tidak enak.

' _Rupanya sebaiknya memang jangan pernah bercanda pada orang yang selalu serius! Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan Ino Yamanaka!_ ' batin Ino menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa! Anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran karena sudah mengajakku keliling desa Konoha."

"Ya baiklah jika itu sudah keputusanmu hehe!" ujar Ino setengah hati karena tak kuasa menolak.

-0-

"Nah Gaara- _kun_ , sebelum kita ke penginapan kalian, sebaiknya kita ke pemandian air panas _yuk_! Kamu 'kan baru melakukan perjalanan jauh pasti badanmu lelah dan pegal-pegal, bagaimana?" usul Ino pada Gaara.

"Ide bagus!" Gaara menyetujui usul Ino.

" _Yosh_! Kalau begitu ayo kesana sebelum terlalu penuh!" Ino segera menarik lengan Gaara dan mengambil langkah seribu.

" _Ne_ , Gaara- _kun_ aku akan berada di kolam khusus perempuan dan kau di kolam khusus laki-laki nanti kita bertemu lagi di kasir ya! _Ittekimasu_!"

"Berendam di air panas pasti bisa membuatku rileks sejenak." Gumam Gaara sambil berjalan memasuki area khusus laki-laki.

Setelah berganti dengan Yukata yang tadi dipilihkan Ino untuknya, ia segera memasuki kolam berendam untuk laki-laki, tanpa disangka ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ga-Gaara- _kun_? Kaukah itu? _Whoa_ aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini! _Genki desu ka_?" sapa Lee penuh semangat, murid Gai yang dikenal tidak bisa diam.

"Lee- _san ka_? _Genki desu_." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi bersama Tenten,Neji dan Gai- _sensei,_ berendam sehabis misi memang obat terbaik! Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Apakah ada misi juga? Oh ya kudengar kau menjadi Kazekage ya? Benarkah itu? Wah itu pasti hebat sekali! Aku terharu mendengarnya karena kau mampu menunjukkan semangat tidak berkesudahan!" cerocos Lee panjang sekali dengan nada yang penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Aku ada jadwal pertemuan penting dengan Hokage tentang ujian chuunin yang akan datang, aku tadi diajak kesini oleh Yamanaka Ino." Jelas Gaara.

"Wah ujian chuunin ya? Aku jadi bersemangat mendengarnya! Aku akan menunjukkan buah latihan keras yang diajarkan oleh Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei akan kubuktikan kehebatanku!" seru Lee berapi-api.

"Bagus Lee! Tunjukkan kebolehanmu!" Gai-sensei menimpali.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Lee-san, apakah kau tahu tentang Yamanaka _ichizoku_?" Tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"Yamanaka _ichizoku_? Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang itu, sayang sekali Gaara- _kun_." Jawab Lee.

"Yamanaka _ichizoku_ dikenal sebagai klan shinobi spesialis pengendali pikiran, mereka secara alami masuk sebagai divisi intel Konoha, kemampuan mereka mengendalikan pikiran berguna untuk mencari informasi, bertarung dan menyebarkan strategi pada pasukan, mereka cocok untuk berada di markas dan juga di medan pertempuran, kemampuan sensor mereka juga berguna untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh dan juga untuk mengidentifikasi penyusup, Yamanaka _ichizoku_ merupakan satu dari beberapa klan yang besar dan aset berharga Konoha selain Hyuuga _ichizok_ u, bersama dengan Nara dan Akimichi _ichizoku_ mereka membentuk formasi Ino-Shika-Chou yang merupakan formasi bertarung terbaik kedua di dunia." Jelas Neji yang tadi hanya diam saja.

" _Arigatou_ Hyuuga Neji, jadi secara alami seorang Yamanaka memang harus dilindungi karena berharga ya?" Gaara merespon penjelasan Neji.

"Lalu apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Ino- _san wa_ ….mereka bilang Ino adalah kunoichi paling cantik tapi tidak menurutku, masih lebih cantik Sakura- _san_! Sakura- _san_ adalah bunga yang paling indah dan paling mekar di Konoha! Simbol kecantikan abadi! Takdir masa depanku!" Lee kembali berapi-api.

"Yamanaka Ino adalah putri Yamanaka Inoichi, pemimpin Yamanaka _ichizoku_ saat ini, ia lulus peringkat ketiga di akademi tepat di bawah Uchiha Sasuke dan Aburame Shino, saat ini ia bersama Haruno Sakura adalah murid Tsunade- _sama_ , ia digolongkan ke dalam ninja medis dan ninja sensor, ia tergabung dalam Team Asuma bersama Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji, saat ini ia adalah seorang genin." Neji kembali menjelaskan secara rinci.

" _Arigatou_ Hyuuga Neji."

" _Shikasi_ , bolehkah saya tahu alasan mengapa Anda mencari informasi tentang Yamanaka Ino, Kazekage- _sama_?" Tanya Neji hati-hati.

"Tidak ada, hanya alasan pribadi." Jawab Gaara singkat dan diplomatis.

"Gaara- _kun_ ….mungkinkah….alasannya karena kau….tertarik….untuk merekrut Ino menjadi Shinobi Suna?" Tanya Lee tiba-tiba.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin, baiklah aku pergi dulu _jaa_!" Gaara berpamitan karena pikirnya Ino sudah menunggu di depan.

Di Kolam Wanita

"Eh Ino, kau baru pulang dari misi juga?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ah tidak, aku sedang tidak ada misi, hanya diberi tugas untuk mengawal saja oleh Tsunade- _sama_ kok."

"Apa tugasnya seberat itu sampai kau harus kesini? Biasanya 'kan kau kesini jika selesai misi yang berat 'kan?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku kesini karena mengajak Gaara- _kun_ , dia kan baru melakukan perjalanan jauh. Itu saja _kok_!" jawab Ino.

"Gaara- _kun_? Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu begitu dekat dengan Gaara- _san_?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

" _E-eto_ , itu karena dia menolak untuk kupanggil Kazekage- _sama_ , dia inginnya dipanggil nama saja hehehe sungguh tidak ada alasan apa-apa kok!" Ino mulai panik dengan penyelidikan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kamu dan dia _Ino-Buta_?" desak Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa _dekodeko-chan_!"

"Cih, kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa panik begitu! Aku jadi makin penasaran _lho_!" ujar Sakura terkikik pelan.

" _Demo_ , kepada Lee saja kau memberi akhiran – _san_ tapi….." Tenten kembali buka suara.

"Kepada Shikamaru dan Chouji saja kamu tidak memberi akhiran – _kun_ , hanya kepada Sasuke- _kun_ saja kamu menambahkan akhiran – _kun_ , itu artinya….." Sakura memotong kalimat Tenten.

" _IIE_ , TIDAK ADA ARTI APAPUN! Aku baru ingat aku masih ada tugas, _jaa_! _Matta ashitta_ Tenten, Sakura!" Ino sangat panik dan segera berpamitan sedangkan Tenten dan Sakura hanya tertawa dibuatnya.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Gaara- _kun_ mu ya _Ino-Buta_!" Sakura kembali menggoda Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Lain kali traktir kami ya jika sudah resmi!" Tenten pun ikut-ikutan.

' _Awas kalian! Akan kubalas kalian!_ ' pikir Ino.

-0-

" _Ne_ , Gaara- _kun_ ternyata tidak terasa sudah malam ya?" kata Ino sambil menghidangkan dua cangkir teh di meja makan.

"Kamu biasa tidur jam berapa Gaara- _kun_?" Tanya Ino sambil meniup teh di cangkir yang akan ia nikmati.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur." Jawab Gaara singkat.

" _Are_? _Nande_? Tapi mudah-mudahan penginapan ini dapat membuatmu tidur nyaman ya," Ino nampak kaget dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Shukaku." Ucap Gaara singkat.

"Eh? _Eto_ …maksudmu _Shukaku no Ichibi_? _Bijuu ka_? Ada apa dengan hal itu?"

"Aku _jinchuuriki_ Shukaku, monster yang haus darah, karena Shukaku akan mengambil alih kesadaranku jika aku tertidur." Jelas Gaara kemudian.

" _Go-gomenasai_ Gaara- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud membahas hal itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf….." ucap Ino lemah sambil tertunduk menahan isak tangis.

" _Iie, daijoubu_ Ino."

"Aku…. _hontou….ni….gomenasai_ ….Gaara- _kun_ pasti….marah….itu….sensitif….se-seharusnya a-aku….." Ino nampak menangis karena merasa sangat tidak enak pada Gaara.

Gaara lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri Ino. Ia lalu memegang dan mengangkat dagu Ino dan membuatnya saling berhadapan. " _Daijoubu_ Ino, _hontou ni_ daijoubu." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum sangat tulus.

" _Ho-hontou ka_?" Tanya Ino memastikan sambil menyeka air matanya.

" _Hontou desu_!" jawab Gaara.

" _Arigatou_ Gaara- _kun_!" Ino tersenyum manis.

" _Na_ Gaara- _kun_ , bagaimana jika kita mencoba membuatmu tertidur, bagaimanapun juga kamu butuh tidur, jika terus menerus tidak tidur, tubuhmu tidak akan kuat lagi." Ino mencoba membujuk Gaara.

"Aku sudah sering mencobanya tapi memang sulit."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba lagi, pertama coba berbaring lalu akan mencoba memberikan _iryou ninjutsu_ untuk membuatmu rileks dan menghilangkan pegal-pegal dan ototmu yang tegang, ayo!"

Gaara lalu berbaring dan Ino mulai melakukan _iryou ninjutsu_ pada Gaara mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Setelah ia merasakan Gaara cukup rileks, ia segera merapal jutsu, " _Jigyaku no jutsu_! Mari kita kembali ke masa-masa bahagia hidupmu Gaara, kembalilah ke ingatan-ingatan bahagiamu dan mulailah tertidur dengan mimpi bahagia dari memorimu!".

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu satu tahap lagi! _Ninpou : Shintenshin no jutsu_!" Ino kembali melakukan jutsu pada Gaara.

Di dalam diri Gaara

Ino mulai menyusuri lorong seperti gorong-gorong, lantainya tergenang air dan disitu amat gelap. Ia terus menyusuri lorong itu sampai ia melihat sosok Gaara yang berdiri diam di depan sebuah ruangan berpagar yang tersegel.

"Gaara- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ino bertanya setelah mencapai Gaara.

"Ino, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara terkejut dengan keberadaan Ino.

"Aku kesini untuk menolongmu Gaara- _kun_. Jadi ruangan apa ini?"

"Ini tempat dimana _Shukaku_ disegel."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu dimana _Shukaku_?"

" _Yare-yare_ , rupanya ada tamukah Gaara?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruangan tersegel itu.

"Oh rupanya ada seorang gadis kecil ya. Yamanakakah?" lanjut suara itu.

"Eh? Jadi itu suara…..?" Ino terkejut sejenak dan Gaara segera mengangguk mengerti pertanyaan Ino.

" _Anata wa Shukaku ka? Hajimemashite_! Yamanaka Ino _desu_! _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!" Ino kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Tsk, memperkenalkan diri seperti itu, tidakkah kau tahu siapa aku? Tidakkah kau takut mendengar namaku Hm?!"

"Kau teman Gaara 'kan? Berarti mulai sekarang kau temanku juga!" Ino tersenyum.

' _Teman_?' pikir Gaara.

"Hahaha Bijuu tidak mungkin berteman gadis kecil!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kalian 'kan sudah lama bersama-sama?"

"Kau lucu sekali gadis Yamanaka! Daridulu Bijuu dan manusia tidak pernah berteman!"

"Kalau begitu bisa dimulai sekarang 'kan? Kau pasti mengerti perasaan Gaara 'kan?"

"Perasaan Gaara? Hahahaha daridulu Gaara tidak pernah memiliki emosi, dia adalah mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin!"

" _IIE_ , KAU SALAH BESAR! Gaara bukan lagi orang seperti itu! Aku bisa membaca karakter Gaara, dia adalah orang yang baik dan amat menyayangi rakyatnya!" Ino berbicara lantang tanpa takut pada Shukaku.

"I-Ino….." lirih Gaara.

"Hahahaha kau konyol sekali Yamanaka Ino, Gaara tidak pernah mendapat perasaan apapun apalagi cinta!"

"Lihat itu! Itu adalah bukti bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang penuh dengan cinta!" Ino kembali berseru lantang sambil menunjuk tanda di dahi Gaara.

' _Tanda itu….tanda sesuai ramalan si pertapa tua….jinchuuriki sebelum Gaara….gadis ini tidak mungkin mengetahui hal itu….gadis ini….apa dia reinkarnasi Karura?_ ' pikir Shukaku.

"Jadi, kau mau kan berteman dengan Gaara?" Tanya Ino.

"Hahahaha, akan kupikirkan nanti." Shukaku kemudian menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Nah Gaara- _kun_ , mulai sekarang kamu bisa tidur setiap malam, _matta ne_ Gaara- _kun_!" Ino kemudian melepas jutsu-nya dan kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri.

-0-

"Aku menggunakan _shintenshin_ terlalu lama sepertinya." Gumam Ino setelah kembali ke tubuhnya.

" _Yosh_ , kurasa Gaara- _kun_ sudah tertidur lelap, _Jigyaku no Jutsu : Kai_!" Ino kemudian melepas jutsu sebelumnya.

"Nah, aku akan melanjutkan perawatan yang tadi, kurasa di beberapa bagian masih ada otot Gaara yang belum sepenuhnya rileks." Ino lalu melanjutkan _iryou ninjutsu_ pada tubuh Gaara.

Setelah selesai melakukan _iryou ninjutsu_ , ia lalu meminum secangkir teh dan sebutir hyorogan. Sambil duduk di kursi, ia memerhatikan Gaara. Ino nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia yakin, baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang nampak begitu kesepian, walaupun dari luar orang itu nampak kuat, tapi sebenarnya ada satu titik yang amat rentan padanya, yaitu hati. Ia sendiri terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa menjadi seorang _jinchuuriki_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Ino berani bertaruh bahwa Gaara sekalipun tidak memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai _jinchuuriki_. Ino yakin bahwa ia harus menolong dia. Ino yakin Gaara tidak boleh terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Tak seorang pun di dunia ini ditakdirkan untuk tenggelam dalam kesepian.

' _Yosh, Tsunade-sama menugaskanku untuk menjadi pengawal Gaara bukan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia bukan? Aku harus menolong Gaara-kun! Aku siap memberikan jiwa dan hatiku untuk membuktikan bahwa tanda di dahinya bukanlah suatu omong kosong belakang! Ganbarou Ino!_ ' batin Ino.

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Gaara dan menyelimutinya. Ino lalu memerhatikan wajah Gaara lekat-lekat, perasaan iba lalu muncul. Tanpa sadar tangannya lalu menyapu rambut Gaara yang menghalangi dahinya dan perlahan mulai mengelus kepala Gaara. Saat itulah ia sadar betapa menariknya seorang Gaara dan jantungnya kini berdebar. ' _Perasaan apa ini_?' batinnya.

Ino lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ' _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam, sebaiknya aku berlatih jutsu-jutsu yang sudah diajarkan Tou-san! Yosh mulai dari Kanchi no jutsu!_ ' pikirnya. Ia lalu menghampiri satu kursi yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur Gaara lalu duduk dan mulai merapal jutsu.

' _Satu….dua….tiga….lima….ada lima orang yang menjaga Gaara, sasuga Kage, seorang Kage memang patut diberi pengamanan maksimum….chotto mari kita cari Sakura….Ah mitsuketta! Apa yang kamu lakukan di gedung ini Sakura? Bertemu Tsunade-sama kah?_ ' pikir Ino.

"Baiklah mari kita mengobrol sebentar Sakura…. _Shindenshin no jutsu_!" bisik Ino.

Di dalam jutsu Ino

"Gadis Yamanaka, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" terdengar sebuah suara yang nampak tak asing bagi Ino.

" _Chotto matte_ , suara ini? _Masaka_? Shukaku!"

" _Yosh_ , jangan remehkan kekuatan bijuu!"

" _De-demo_ , bagaimana bisa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ino nampak kebingungan.

"Semacam itu, mari kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik padamu gadis Yamanaka….." Shukaku lalu menceritakan kisah jinchuuriki sebelum Gaara dan kehidupan Gaara.

"Jadi Yamanaka Ino, mau kah kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Shukaku.

"Tentu saja! _Makasette yo_!" Ujar Ino mantap.

"Kalau begitu, _Jaa_!" Shukaku tiba-tiba keluar dari jutsu Ino dan Ino lalu mengakhiri jutsu-nya.

Oleh karena chakra Ino sudah hampir habis dan amat kelelahan Ia akhirnya segera membaringkan diri di tempat tidur yang terdekat dan segera terlelap.

-0-

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara kicauan burung-burung. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Gaara yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, sedikit saja salah bergerak, sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Ia sangat kaget akan hal itu. Buru-buru Ia mundur dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia lalu mengamati tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian kemarin dan menghela napas. _'Bodoh! Seolah aku mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi!_ ' begitu batinnya. "Kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini?" bisiknya kebingungan. Seketika ia teringat semuanya. ' _Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bakayaro! Kau tidur seranjang dengan Kazekage!_ ' jerit _uchi naru Ino_.

Setelah membuka tirai dan jendela, Ino lalu mencoba membangunkan Gaara dengan lembut seolah membangunkan bayi. Ia membisiki telinga Gaara "Gaara- _kun_ ….waktunya bangun." Gaara perlahan membuka matanya, setelah benar-benar membuka matanya, Ino menyapa Gaara " _Ohayou_ Gaara- _kun_."

" _Ohayou_?" Gaara kebingungan.

"Iya, pagi….jam 7 pagi," jelas Ino pada Gaara.

"I-itu artinya aku tertidur?" Gaara setengah berbisik tak percaya. Ino mengangguk.

"Nah, Gaara aku akan menyiapkan teh panas untukmu, kamu bisa mandi sekarang dan aku akan kembali nanti untuk membawakan sarapan." Ino lalu segera mencuci peralatan minum teh yang sebelumnya dipakai dan segera merebus air panas sedangkan Gaara segera memasuki kamar mandi. Saat Gaara keluar kamar mandi, Ia mendapati tempat tidurnya sudah kembali rapi dan teh panas sudah tersaji di meja makan.

Tepat setelah Gaara selesai berpakaian, pintu ruangan Gaara diketuk dan tanpa dibukakan oleh Gaara, si tamu rupanya membukanya sendiri dan Gaara sepertinya sudah tahu siapa mereka.

" _Yoo_ Gaara!" sapa Kankurou.

"Wow, kau nampak segar sekali Gaara!" Temari agak terkejut dengan keadaan Gaara.

"Aku baru saja mandi." Jelas Gaara singkat sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Wah ada teh panas, kau menyiapkannya sendiri?" Tanya Kankurou.

" _Iie_ , Ino yang menyiapkannya."

"Dimana Ino?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Di rumahnya, nanti dia akan kembali." Jelas Gaara.

"Di rumahnya? Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Seharusnya ia selalu _stand by_ bersama Anda." Shikamaru nampak tak senang.

" _Daijoubu_ , pertemuan dengan Hyuuga baru akan dimulai jam 11 nanti." Ucap Gaara sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Ayo mari kita minum teh ini daripada terbuang sia-sia!" ujar Kankurou.

90 menit kemudian Ino tiba sambil membawa dua kotak makanan.

"Gaara- _kun_ maaf menunggu lama…. _are_? semuanya disini?" Ino nampak kebingungan.

' _Dia tidak menyadari chakra yang lainnya?_ ' pikir Shikamaru.

"Gaara- _kun_ , aku tadi lupa menanyakan kamu mau menu apa untuk sarapan, jadi kubuatkan saja bento, kuharap kamu menyukainya." Ujar Ino sambil membukakan kotak makanan yang Ia bawa. "Lalu ini satu lagi menu untuk pencuci mulut, kuharap kamu menyukai makanan manis dan dango." Tambahnya.

" _Are_? Cuma untuk Gaara? Untuk kami mana?" canda Kankurou.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak tahu kalau yang lain akan ikut kesini, jadi aku cuma menyiapkan untuk Gaara." Ino merasa tidak enak sedangkan Gaara mulai memakan bento yang dibawakan Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak _stand by_ bersama Kazekage- _sama_? Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan Kazekage- _sama_ sendirian? Biasanya kau selalu bersikap profesional tapi kali ini, tidak sama sekali! Jangan diulangi!" tegur Shikamaru.

' _Aku tidak professional? Benar! Biasanya aku selalu professional dan perfeksionis saat menjalankan tugas dan misi, tapi kenapa kali ini aku begitu teledor? Kenapa aku tidak mengindahkan peraturan dan malah melakukan hal yang tidak ada dalam ToR dan deksripsi pekerjaan? Nande?!_ ' pikir Ino.

" _Wakatta_ , Shikamaru!"

" _Daijoubu_ , Ino, Shikamaru! Hal ini tidak masalah sama sekali." Ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Ini enak sekali Ino!" ujar Gaara lagi. "Aku menyukainya!" tambahnya.

"Aku jadi ingin mencobanya….." kata Temari sambil mengambil satu furikake " _Oishi~_!" komentar Temari.

" _Hontou ka_? _Arigatou minna_!" Ino nampak senang.

" _Hontou ni oishi desu_!" Kankurou ikut berkomentar setelah mencicipi dango buatan Ino.

Setelah makanan yang Ia bawa dan teh yang tadi Ia sajikan habis, Ia lalu mencuci semua peralatan makan.

"Minna, sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk pergi sekarang, Hyuuga selalu siap 30 menit lebih awal!" kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Gaara nampak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik.

-0-

Gaara amat bersyukur atas kehadiran Ino. Karenanya, Ia bisa terhindar dari basa-basi atau obrolan tidak perlu. Gaara bukan tipe orang yang suka mengobrol, berbeda halnya dengan Ino. Beruntung, Ino pandai mengobrol dan menguasai berbagai topik, bahkan politik sekalipun, sehingga orang-orang yang menduduki posisi tinggi yang sedari tadi mencoba mengobrol dengan Gaara dapat ' _diatasi_ ' dengan mudah. Selain itu, Gaara merasa Ino pandai menilai dan melihat situasi, sehingga pada akhirnya hanya orang-orang yang berkepentingan yang dapat berbicara dengan Gaara. Selain itu, untuk menghindari obrolan tidak penting, Ino secara teratur mengobrol dengan Gaara walaupun sebenarnya Ino yang bercerita dan Gaara mendengarkan. Hal ini secara mengejutkan ternyata ampuh untuk menyingkirkan mereka yang ingin mencoba menjilat Kazekage. Bahkan sampai acara selesai, Ino tetap ' _mengobrol_ ' dengan Gaara untuk benar-benar memastikan tidak ada apa yang mereka yakini sebagai ' _pengganggu_ '.

"Gaara- _kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu pertemuan tadi?" Ino bertanya di perjalan mereka kembali menuju penginapan.

"Berkatmu, aku terhindar dari basa-basi, apa kamu memiliki latar belakang politik?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya senang mengobrol, itu saja kok. Lagipula itu ciri khasku, cerewet hihi." Ino berkelakar.

"Oh iya, kamu tadi menyukai hidangan masakan siangnya?" Ino lanjut bertanya.

"Aku suka unagi dan hati panggangnya." Jawab Gaara sambil mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana kalau kita ke pasar dulu? kita berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti! Kamu mau makan apa Gaara- _kun_?" usul Ino antusias.

"Lidah sapi asin," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Ino segera menarik lengan Gaara dan menghilang dalam kelopak-kelopak bunga ungu.

-0-

Hari-hari berikutnya, banyak aktivitas yang Ino lakukan dengan Gaara. Tidak melulu hanya menemani Gaara dalam acara pertemuan dengan Hokage terkait ujian chuunin tetapi juga kegiatan yang ringan. Ino mengajak Gaara mengunjungi berbagai tempat di Konoha, termasuk akademi, rumah sakit, toko bunga milik keluarganya, lapangan latihan, padang bunga, bahkan sampai ke gunung tempat latihan klan Akimichi dan hutan rusa milik klan Nara. Tapi yang paling Ino selalu ingat adalah ketika Gaara mampir di rumahnya. Saat itu Ino diberi tugas tambahan oleh Hokage untuk membantu Iruka-sensei di akademi dan Gaara secara sukarela bersedia membantunya. Ia kemudian bermaksud membawa beberapa peralatan di rumahnya dan Gaara ingin ikut serta karena ia mengatakan satu-satunya tempat yang belum Ia kunjungi di Konoha adalah rumah Ino. Ino sempat segan untuk membawa Gaara ikut serta karena Ia belum menghubungi keluarganya untuk menjamu Gaara tapi Gaara tidak keberatan dan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Oleh karena itu, saat Gaara tiba di rumah Ino, orangtua Ino sempat terkejut karena tidak siap akan kedatangan Kazekage namun dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran Kazekage. Ibu Ino bahkan sedikit memaksa Gaara untuk mau ikut makan siang di rumahnya. Gaara menyatakan amat senang dengan tawaran tersebut dan memberitahu Ino bahwa kehangatan keluarga Ino membuat Gaara merasa seperti di rumah sendiri. Yang paling membuat Ino terkejut dan malu adalah perkataan Ibunya sendiri, ibunya dengan nada bercanda mengatakan bahwa suasana seperti itu seolah mereka sedang menerima calon menantu. Gaara saat itu hanya merespon bahwa hal tersebut mungkin saja terjadi di waktu mendatang. Ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi bahkan ikut-ikutan berkelakar bahwa adalah suatu kehormatan mempunyai menantu seorang Kazekage. Wajah Ino benar-benar merah padam. Selesai acara makan siang itu, di perjalanan menuju akademi Gaara menyatakan bahwa Ia benar-benar iri pada Ino karena mempunyai keluarga yang begitu hangat dan harmonis. Ino tidak bisa tidak untuk merasakan simpati pada Gaara. Ia semakin bertekad untuk merealisasikan kesepakatannya dengan Shukaku.

Hari terakhir Gaara di Konohagakure akhirnya tiba. Saat itu hari sudah petang. Gaara dan Ino sedang berdiri di atas bukit Hokage. Keadaan sepi yang nyaman dapat mereka rasakan sambil memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Jadi, besok pagi kalian akan kembali ke Suna ya?" Ino akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kalau begitu kapan lagi kita akan bertemu?" Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya.

"Babak kedua ujian chuunin."

Ino lalu menghampiri Gaara dan kemudian memegang kedua telinga Gaara. Sedetik kemudian Ino menciumnya, bibirnya menyapu bibir Gaara.

"Karena kita sudah berciuman, mulai sekarang kita berpacaran." Ino mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harga diri. Ia tak peduli jika ada aturan tak tertulis bahwa perempuan seharusnya menunggu laki-laki untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

Di luar dugaan, Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ino tersenyum puas. Mereka lalu kembali ke penginapan untuk makan malam.

Keesokan paginya, mereka akhirnya harus berpisah. Gaara dan yang lainnya harus kembali ke Sunagakure. Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa dan sedihnya. Pada akhirnya ia berjanji untuk dapat lulus tahap pertama ujian chuunin agar dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Gaara. Satu minggu rupanya cukup untuk membuat Ino yakin bahwa ia menyukai Gaara. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, apakah Gaara juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya mengingat Gaara belum sekalipun menyatakan seperti apa perasaannya pada Ino dan juga saat Ino mencium Gaara dan memintanya untuk berpacaran responnya saat itu hanyalah sebuah anggukan. Ino mulai bimbang, ia tahu betul bahwa Gaara sama sekali masih baru tentang sebuah hubungan remaja. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyerah. Ia akan memperjuangkan Gaara. Ia berharap semoga saja hal tersebut berbuah manis. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu Uchiha Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke sudah berkhianat pada desa yang sudah dilindungi Sandaime dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Terlebih Sasuke berkhianat pada Orochimaru yang sudah membunuh Sandaime dan puluhan jiwa lainnya yang tak berdosa. Bahkan Orochimaru sudah membunuh Yondaime Kazekage, ayah Gaara, serta memanipulasi Sunagakure untuk berkhianat pada Konoha. Terlalu banyak alasan untuk tidak lagi berharap pada Sasuke. Ia kini mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, apakah ia masih mencintai Sasuke? Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara? Apakah Gaara juga mencintainya? Apakah ia masih rela untuk menunggu Sasuke?. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan semua pertanyaan itu, baginya perasaan cinta bukanlah rumus ilmiah yang dapat dipecahkan dengan logika. Perasaan cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia atur. Saat ini ia memilih untuk mengikuti nalurinya. Ia ingin mewujudkan kesepakatannya dengan Shukaku.

-0-

Ino akhirnya lulus tahap satu ujian chuunin. Ino merasa puas karena pada akhirnya jutsu-nya mampu membuat timnya lolos tahap satu dengan mudah. Ia, Chouji dan Sakura kini sudah berada di Sunagakure. Esok hari babak kedua ujian chuunin akan dimulai. Ia sudah setengah mati menahan perasaan rindunya pada Gaara. Ia mulai mengira-ngira kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Acara makan malam tadi berakhir kacau karena ada sedikit keributan diantara para peserta. Saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kamar penginapan mereka, Chouji tiba-tiba saja mencium aroma makanan enak dari arah gedung para pengawas ujian chuunin berada. Tanpa pikir panjang Chouji segera berlari keluar penginapan dan menuju gedung para pengawas. Sakura dan Ino segera berlari bermaksud mencegah Chouji. Namun naas, mereka bertiga kini dijepit oleh kalajengking raksasa. Beruntung, akhirnya ada satu orang kunoichi Takigakure yang menyelamatkan mereka. Sakura kini sedang disembuhkan oleh kunoichi Suna, untung saja Ino dan Chouji tidak terluka.

"Pada malam hari, selain badai pasir, binatang-binatang raksasa yang berbahaya sering muncul. Sebaiknya para peserta tidak membahayakan nyawa masing-masing. Lebih bijak untuk tetap berdiam diri di ruangan masing-masing." Terdengar suara yang sangat akrab di telinga Ino.

" _Sumimasen_ , Kazekage- _sama_!" Ameno, kunoichi Suna yang menyembuhkan Sakura meminta maaf sambil menunduk.

" _Gomenasai_ , Kazekage- _sama_." Chouji dan Sakura sama-sama meminta maaf dan menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"Ga-Gaara- _kun ka_?" Ino berbisik, ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihatnya lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Gaara dan lompat memeluknya. "Gaara- _ku~n_ , aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Semua orang kini melihat ke arah mereka.

"Ino, jaga sikapmu di depan Kazekage- _sama_!" tegur Asuma karena malu. Namun Ino nampak tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

" _Iie_ , tidak apa-apa, kurasa Kazekage- _sama_ tidak keberatan sama sekali," ucap Temari santai.

"Chouji terima ini!" bisik Gai seraya melemparkan beberapa bungkus roti pada Chouji.

"Arigatou Gai- _sensei_!" bisik Chouji.

Sakura, Lee, Chouji dan Ameno akhirnya kembali menuju kamar penginapan masing-masing.

" _Ano, watashi wa_ Fuu _desu_ , maukah kalian berteman denganku, siapa namamu?" Fuu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya siapa nama Gaara.

" _Boku wa_ Gaara, Sunagakure _no_ Kazekage, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi ke ruangan masing-masing untuk beristirahat."

" _Wakatta, matta ne_ Gaara- _kun_!" ucap Ino sambil mengajak Fuu pergi kembali ke penginapan. Di kamar penginapan, sebelum Ino tidur, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Gaara menggunakan _shindenshin_ miliknya selama dua jam. Hasilnya, ia tertidur dengan senyuman yang lebar.

-0-

Babak kedua ujian chuunin sedang berlangsung, Tim Ino akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan dua gulungan Bumi dan Langit. Perjuangan mereka benar-benar keras, mereka harus bertarung tiga kali melawan tiga tim yang berbeda dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Bahkan pada akhirnya Sakura harus merawat dan menyembuhkan Ino dan Chouji yang terkena bisa ular dari Tim Saya dari Suna. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, mereka akhirnya dipaksa untuk beristirahat di dalam gua karena ada badai pasir besar. Setelah badai mulai mereda, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke menara di pusat Gurun Iblis.

"Sakura, Chouji, aku merasakan chakra Gaara! Aku merasakan firasat buruk! Chakra Bijuu di dalam Gaara sedang ditarik keluar! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" seru Ino panik di tengah perjalanan mereka.

" _Chotto matte_ Ino! Kita harus tenang, seseorang yang berani untuk membuat masalah dengan Gaara pastilah orang yang berbahaya!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kita pikirkan taktik nanti saja sambil cepat ke tempat Gaara!" Ino benar-benar panik.

Gaara yang sedang berjuang untuk menahan chakra bijuu yang sedang diekstrak darinya benar-benar kepayahan, walaupun akhirnya Fuu datang membantu, tapi pada akhirnya kedua jinchuuriki itupun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena chakra Bijuu yang mereka miliki sedang ditarik keluar. Tim Neji akhirnya datang membantu karena Matsuri memberi tahu tentang bahaya yang sedang dialami Gaara. Neji mengalami kesulitan karena yang dihadapinya adalah chakra Bijuu. Lee dan Tenten pun sedang berjuang untuk melawan pengguna jutsu Dharma, Houichi. Houichi bahkan menguasai jutsu bayangan pengikat mirip jutsu khas Nara Ichizoku. Hal ini cukup menyulitkan Lee dan Tenten.

"Gaara- _ku~n_! _daijoubu ka_? _Gomen ne_ Gaara- _kun_ , aku terlambat untuk datang tepat waktu menolongmu!" seru Ino sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

" _Iie_ , _daijoubu_!" Gaara nyaris berbisik.

"Ino, kita harus segera menolong mereka!" Sakura mengingatkan.

" _Wakatta_ , Chouji bantu Lee- _san_ dan Tenten! Sakura kau urus Fuu! Neji- _san_ tolong Gaara! Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu cara melepaskan segel Dharma ini!" Ino segera mengambil kendali dan lalu berkonsentrasi dengan segel tangan.

Sakura segera memberi chakra pada Fuu. Neji mencoba menggunakan juuken pada chakra bijuu yang sedang ditarik keluar dari Gaara. Chouji, Lee dan Tenten mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasi Houichi.

"Chouji!" seru Ino dan Chouji mengangguk.

" _Bubun baika no jutsu_!" seru Chouji dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Houichi.

" _Shinranshin no jutsu_!" seru Ino dan membuat Houichi berhenti total. "Tenten!" seru Ino kemudian dan Tenten segera mengeluarkan rantai dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Houichi tak bisa bergerak. Ino lalu melompat ke arah Houichi dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kepala Houchi untuk membaca pikirannya.

" _Mitsuketta_!" bisik Ino dan segera melompat kembali ke posisi asalnya.

"Lee- _san_ , tolong tahan tubuhku! _Shintenshin no jutsu_!" Ino lalu merapal jutsu andalannya.

"Tenten!"seru Ino yang sudah mengambil alih pikiran Houichi dan Tenten mengerti apa artinya dan lalu melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu Houichi.

Ino yang mengambil alih tubuh Houichi lalu merapal segel tangan dan berseru, " _Sen no jutsu : Kai_!"

"Neji- _san_ , lakukan sekarang!" seru Houichi (Ino).

Neji lalu menggunakan _juuken_ pada Gaara dan Fuu hingga akhirnya rantai segel Dharma berhasil terlepas dan akhirnya mereka berdua terbebas dari ekstraksi Bijuu yang dilakukan Houichi. Ino lalu melepas jutsu-nya pada Houichi dan Tenten kembali membelenggu Houichi dengan rantai.

Rantai chakra segel Dharma akhirnya secara liar membelit Houichi. Ino limbung dan tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan chakra, Gaara segera mendekap Ino sebelum tubuh Ino jatuh ke tanah. Sakura bermaksud menolong Ino namun Neji lebih dahulu memanggilnya untuk mencoba menyelamatkan Houichi setelah Neji sebelumnya menghancurkan rantai segel Dharma dengan _juuken_ -nya. Gaara dan Fuu segera berterima kasih pada mereka terutama Neji. Gaara lalu meminta mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke menara, sedangkan Ino akan ia bawa sendiri ke menara. Gaara juga sudah menugaskan Anbu Suna untuk mengurus Houichi. Para peserta ujian chuunin akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke menara kecuali Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh?" lirih Gaara sambil membaringkan Ino di pasir terbang miliknya dengan hati-hati.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu mengacuhkanku, lihat sekarang keadaanmu! _Baka_!" lirih Gaara nyaris berbisik, nampak sekali ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ino.

Setibanya di menara, Gaara segera memanggil ninja medis yang bertugas disana. Nampak sekali kepanikan melanda Gaara. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya begitu tenang.

"Kazekage- _sama_ , Anda tenang saja, biar kami yang mengurusnya, kami janji akan menyelamatkannya, Anda sila menunggu di luar!" ujar salah seorang ninja medis yang bertugas.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tetap di dalam ruangan, aku ingin memastikan keadannya!" Gaara menolak dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi Kazekage- _sama_ , Anda tidak perlu mengurus hal seperti ini."

"Bagaimana bisa ini bukan urusanku? Dia adalah orang yang berharga untukku! Ingat! Perkataan seorang Kazekage adalah hukum! _Ore wa Sunagakure no Kazekage_!"

" _Ha-ha'i_ Kazekage- _sama_!" para ninja medis nampak terkaget karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Gaara seperti ini.

Selesai perawatan yang dilakukan para ninja medis, Gaara tetap tidak beranjak dari sisi Ino. Ia tetap duduk di samping tempat tidur Ino. Meskipun para pengawas ujian chuunin yang saat itu bertugas meminta dan membujuk Gaara untuk beristirahat ataupun makan, Gaara tetap bersikeras menolaknya. Hingga malam tiba dan Ino belum juga sadarkan diri, Gaara akhirnya tertidur sambil terduduk, tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Ino dan bibir Gaara tertempel di tangan Ino.

"Dimana Gaara?" Tanya Kankurou pada salah seorang pengawas ujian chuunin yang saat itu bertugas.

"Kazekage- _sama_ berada di ruang perawatan, Kankurou- _sama_."

Kankurou dan para pengawas ujian chuunin lalu memasuki ruangan itu dan mereka terkejut.

"Ka-kazekage- _sama_ tertidur?" ujar salah seorang shinobi Suna dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan Kazekage- _sama_ tertidur?"

"Lihat! Tangan Kazekage- _sama_ menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu!"

" _Masaka_! Apa mungkin Kazekage- _sama_ menganggap gadis itu spesial?"

Berbagai kalimat pertanyaan ataupun kalimat lainnya bernada keterkejutan terlontar dari mereka yang menyaksikan hal itu. Lain halnya dengan Temari dan Kankurou, mereka tersenyum melihat adik mereka itu.

" _Ikou minna_! Biarkan mereka beristirahat!" ajak Temari dan mereka lalu meninggalkan ruangan perawatan.

-0-

Paginya, Ino sudah siuman. Gaara benar-benar bersyukur. Setelah memastikan bahwa Ino benar-benar sudah pulih, Gaara memberitahu Ino bahwa setelah ini aka nada pemberitahuan tentang babak selanjutnya dari ujian chuunin. Lalu mereka segera berpisah, Gaara ke bagian beranda menara sedangkan Ino ke bagian bawah untuk bergabung dengan para peserta lainnya.

Setelah semua peserta berkumpul, Gaara lalu memberikan sambutan. Dalam sambutannya tersebut Gaara memberikan pidato singkat yang luar biasa. Dalam pidatonya tersebut, Gaara menyebut perlunya sistem dan aturan baru dalam dunia shinobi. Ia menyatakan bahwa babak tiga ujian chuunin ditiadakan, sebagai gantinya Gaara akan mengirim surat berisi laporan performa tiap peserta selama babak kedua ujian chuunin. Selain itu, di dalam surat tersebut Gaara akan memberikan rekomendasi walaupun pada akhirnya para pimpinan masing-masing desa apakah mereka layak untuk dipromosikan atau tidak.

Selesai berpidato, semua yang melihat langsung memberikan tepuk tangan tanda mereka senang dan kagum dengan pidato Gaara, kecuali Ino. Ino terdiam namun sedetik kemudian ia telah melompat ke beranda tempat Gaara memberikan pidato. Ia tanpa pikir panjang segera memeluk Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun_ , _omae wa kakkoui desu ne! Anata no enzetsu wa subarashikattadesu_!" Ino benar-benar terpukau, kagum dan terperangah atas penampilan Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun_ , a-ku….aku….bangga….benar-benar bangga padamu!" Ino menitikkan air mata karena benar-benar bangga pada Gaara.

" _Arigatou_ Ino!" bisik Gaara.

"Wah, lihat gadis itu! Tidak tahu malu!"

"Siapa gadis konoha itu? Apa dia pacar Kazekage- _sama_?"

"Lihat! Kazakage- _sama_ juga memeluk erat gadis itu!"

"Kazekage- _sama_ sepertinya terkena genjutsu!"

Berbagai komentar terdengar dari mereka yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

-0-

Malam itu selesai pengumuman dari Gaara, banyak shinobi peserta ujian chuunin dari desa lain memilih untuk melihat-melihat desa Sunagakure untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum keesokan paginya mereka kembali ke desa masing-masing. Sedangkan para peserta dari Sunagakure memilih untuk berkumpul di bukit batu besar dekat gerbang Sunagakure. Mereka membicarakan tentang apa kira-kira keputusan Kazekage, apakah mereka akan dipromosikan atau tidak.

"Minna, aku melihat Kazekage- _sama_ sedang berdua dengan gadis Konoha yang tadi! Mereka sedang ada di _rooftop_ Gedung Kazekage!" seru Yome.

"Ya, aku juga bisa merasakan chakra mereka, chakra mereka hangat sepertinya mereka sedang bahagia." Shishio ikut menambahkan.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi sepertinya Kazekage _-sama_ menyukai gadis itu!" Matsuri ikut memberi pendapat.

"Aku benci mengakuinya karena aku tidak menyukai gadis itu tapi sepertinya Kazekage- _sama_ berubah menjadi lebih hidup karena gadis itu….." Kali ini Naya yang berkomentar.

"Apa-apaan kau Naya! Kazekage- _sama_ membenci gadis itu! Gadis itu adalah malapetaka! Tidak dengan gadis pirang sialan itu!" Saya berang mengingat kekalahannya oleh Ino di Gurun Iblis.

"Aku menyukai Kazekage- _sama_ yang sekarang. Aku senang jika Kazekage- _sama_ senang! Sebagai shinobi Sunagakure kita harus mendukung apapun keputusan Kazekage- _sama_ termasuk soal hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino, _minna_!" Ameno mengutarakan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Sayang sekali gadis Yamanaka Ino itu menyukai Kazekage- _sama_ , sebenarnya dia itu cantik tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin aku akan mencoba mencoba mendekati Haruno Sakura….." kali ini giliran Kouji yang angkat bicara.

"Aku setuju dengan Ameno!" seru seorang shinobi yang lain.

"Aku ingin Kazekage- _sama_ bahagia!"

"Demi Kazekage- _sama_! Demi Sunagakure!"

Terdengar banyak shinobi Sunagakure yang setuju dengan Ameno.

-0-

Sementara itu di _rooftop_ Gedung Kazekage,

Gaara dan Ino nampak memandang langit, melihat indahnya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Gaara- _kun_ , seandainya waktu bisa berhenti….aku benci perpisahan….." Ino mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya….tapi bagaimanapun kita tidak akan bisa." Kata Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah aku baru menyadarinya sekarang! Kau jauh lebih keren saat tertawa Gaara- _kun_!" seru Ino tiba-tiba dengan pandangan mata penuh kekaguman. Gaara yang mendengar hal itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Gaara. Ino yang melihatnya menganggap itu kawai dan segera memeluk Gaara sambil berseru : "Kyaaa _Adorable_!".

"E-eh Ino?" Gaara kebingungan ada apa gerangan Ino.

" _Sukidayo_ Gaara- _kun_." Ino menguratarakan perasaannya pada Gaara.

"Eh? Kamu menyukaiku?" Gaara tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Gaara….biarkan perasaan cintaku menyembuhkan luka-luka di hatimu."

"….." Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kamu tidak boleh terbiasa dengan kesepian Gaara- _kun_ ….aku berjanji aku akan menyembuhkan luka-luka di hatimu….izinkan aku untuk melakukannya, Gaara- _kun_ ….." Ino berkata nyaris berbisik.

"Tentu saja Ino! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih Ino! Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan padaku apa itu cinta! Aku juga mencintaimu Ino!" ucap Gaara pelan.

"Shukaku! Kau mendengarnya 'kan? Aku memenuhi perjanjian diantara kita! Aku senang sudah melakukannya demi Gaara- _kun_!" Ino menghubungi Shukaku dengan shindenshin. Shukaku hanya tersenyum.

" _Ai ka_? Hm." Gaara bergumam sambil tersenyum.

FIN

* * *

Minna-san maaf ya kalo cerita kali ini garing dan alurnya rush banget hehe.


End file.
